Harry Potter & The Muggle Princess
by CaraElizabethx
Summary: See In Document.


Harry Potter & the Muggle Princess

Title : Harry Potter & The Muggle Princess  
Author: C.E Spence  
Pairing: Harry/Cara, Ron/Hermione  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Harry, successful Auror, searches for escaped Deatheater Lucius Malfoy, who had recently broken out of wizard prison, Azkaban. On his quest, he meets a Muggle Princess, Cara, whose knowledge of the wizarding world knows no boundaries.

A story of dangerous adventure, and a love so wonderful yet dire for both.

Standard Disclaimer : All characters are copyright of J.K Rowling, except Cara.  
Warnings (if any): Spoilers for OOTP

Author's Note: The text editing wasn't working, but the memos are meant to be italic. 

Chapter One

Harry strolled into entrance hall at the Ministry Of Magic, and as usual waited for his wand to be inspected. The Ministry was busy this week, there was a rush on as the Quidditch Cup drew closer and things were in utter chaos. When Harry's wand had been inspected he smiled politely, and strolled briskly over to the elevator. Harry had been a qualified Auror for 2 years now, training was hard. He could hardly remember his Hogwarts days, though sometimes he wished he was back, eating at the feasts. He visited Dumbledore regularly, but it wasn't the same as being back there, with Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled to himself, thinking about their adventures, but he couldn't allow himself to be too happy today. He had an assignment, a very complicated and dangerous assignment, well so he was told by The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

He'd received a memo just before he left to go home the day before,

Harry,

Troublesome stuff just reached my attention, urgent I see you first thing tomorrow before you start work. I'll send you a memo to your office tomorrow morning. Thanks.

Cornelius

Cornelius and Harry had always been on civil word with each other, although in Harry's mind, he believed Fudge hadn't ever really forgiven him for alerting the whole wizarding world to Voldemort's return in his fifth year at Hogwarts, although true, Fudge refused to believe it. Harry could safely say though, Fudge was losing his spark, his flare for his job. He was becoming strongly discredited.

When the elevator reached his floor, Harry stepped inside and pushed the button for Level Two Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use Of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.

Harry gave a smile to an ominous looking woman, whether she returned the smile he wouldn't know as she was wrapped head to toe in satin pink shawls, the only part of her face visible was her eyes, which Harry noticed were of an ice blue. They were quite stunning. The elevator came to a halt with a slight bump, and opening the doors to Level Two. It was busy today, and the Magical Maintenance had decided that the weather should be cloudy, with a slight hint of lightening. They must be on strike again, Harry thought. Harry noticed the woman who shared the elevator had scuttled off quickly towardsWizengamot Administration.

Heading towards his office in the Auror headquarters, Harry proceeded to take out important papers from his briefcase.

"PASSWORD PLEASE?"

"Shhh...Oh god...just let me take the...ouch!" Harry pulled away from the briefcase with a start, it had bitten him again. That's the tenth time this week.

Hermione had recently bought him a new security fitted briefcase complete with improved professional sneakoscope and password.

"Hermione...I'm going to kill you" Harry muttered.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" said a familiar voice.

Harry looked up to find a beaming Ron and Hermione. Both looked very happy with each other, it had taken them a while to finally admit they liked each other.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, still struggling with his briefcase but happy to see his best friends all the same.

"Well, we're here to tell you some news." Hermione said, squeezing Ron's hand and stealing a sideways glance.

"Yeah, um...we wanted you to know first, y'know 'cause your our mate" Ron said, stumbling over his words. He nudged Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"Well Harry, Ron and I have decided to get married, isn't it wonderful?" Hermione squealed, kissing Ron totally by surprise.

Harry was stunned, but incredibly happy for both of them. They were made for each other.

"Really? I'm really happy for you both" Harry said, holding out his hand to shake Ron's and giving Hermione a quick hug.

"Well mate, there's another thing. Well in the wedding when it happens obviously, I'd really like it y'know if you were my best man" Ron blushed, looking slightly bashful.

Harry thought he'd burst with happiness, Ron wanted him to be beside him at the alter, wanted him to hold the rings and share in his joy.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Harry exclaimed and grabbed both his friends into a big bear hug.

"Ahem"

Harry released his grasp and noticed the Minister looking very impatient.

"If we could get this over with Harry" Fudge said, looking mournful and stepping back into Harry's office.

"I'll see you later guys" Harry whispered to them both, and they nodded and waved a small goodbye to Harry.

Harry's office had grown increasingly large over the past two years. It was all the Magical Maintenance's idea to renovate offices according to succession in your post. A very good idea Harry though, unless you were poor Gretna Goshawk who had recently lost her eye in a boating accident and couldn't perform aswell as she used to. So now her office was probably about the size as a cupboard under the stairs. Harry shuddered. He had long forgotten his Dursley years.

The Minister was sitting at the chair facing Harry's, looking sorrowful and anxious. Harry felt an extreme surge of power at being the person at the top chair, but quickly washed that feeling out his head. He sat down at his black swivel chair and pulled out his quick quotes quill and parchment. Harry looked expectantly at the Minister who seemed in another world.

"Umm...Minister?" Harry asked, not wanting to startle him.

"Let's begin shall we?" Fudge said, not looking up at Harry but standing up and pacing the room.

"I'll cut to the chase. Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban, I don't know exactly what he'll be planning, all I know is it won't be very good. He went mad in Azkaban, as most do, but he was overheard muttering "I can be bigger, I can do great things too". I can only venture a guess as to what that might mean. Heis still in this country, I know this much. He is tagged with a special device which cannot be removed unless removed by one of the Azkaban guards. Unfortunately, this device cannot track the prisoner, only alert the guards that he is trying to flee the country." Fudge sighed, eyes to the floor and pacing.

Harry was stunned at this news. Lucius Malfoy had been thrown in Azkaban along with most of his fellow Deatheaters in Harry's fifth year, he'd been there 6 years now. It seemed a lifetime.

"Minister, do you mean to say that he's escaped to rival Vol...You know who?" Harry asked, shocked.

"It's a possibility, certainly sounds like that's his plan" Fudge said, sitting back down and wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"What can I do sir?" Harry asked, determinedly.

"We need you to find him Harry, he needs to be punished. How, I do not know. I'll figure that out. The thing is Harry you need to start right away." Fudge said, looking straight at him.

"When do I leave?" Harry said, jumping to his feet and grabbing anything he might need.

"I appreciate this Harry, I really do. I'd start at the place he was last sighted, a small town in Essex, Buntine Village, there are a few witches and wizards some are squibs of course, but they might be helpful nonetheless" Fudge said, shaking Harry's hand and heading for the door.

"Good luck Harry, we'll send you information as we receive it" Fudge nodded courteously, and left.

Harry looked around, Hedwig was breathing heavily in the corner of the room. He approached her perch and stroked her firmly until she woke.

"I have to go somewhere Hedwig, I want you to go the Grimmauld house with the Order, they'll take care of you" Harry said, stroking her snowy white face. She hooted and nibbled his finger affectionately and took off by the open window.

The Order of the Phoenix was an group set up by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort and his deatheaters. They were stationed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black house. Harry felt a pang of grief when mentioned the Black house, he always remembered how happy Sirius was when Harry arrived there. Harry missed Sirius, not as much as he used because deep down he'd always be there.

Harry was about to leave with a small tawny owl came fluttering wildly into his office, it was Pig.

"Hi Pig" Harry said, taking the letter from his leg and giving him an owl treat, which he appreciated with a small hoot.

Harry,

Come straight to Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore.

Harry was confused, but he though he'd better go all the same. Though, the note did sound ominous.

"Pig" Harry said and held out his arm for the small owl to perch on.

Harry looked around his office, taking in the sights and smells, because he did not know exactly if he'd be back. If ever.


End file.
